Moi aussi
by Nanoushka
Summary: Après être sortis ensemble quelques temps, Tony et Ziva ont finalement rompu. Plusieurs mois plus tard alors qu'un soir ils se retrouvent tous les deux, ils discutent et reviennent, en quelque sorte, sur les évènements et sur leurs sentiments.


Alors! Un OS, que j'ai voulu poster un jour, mais MissMcAbby a publié dans le même temps une fic qui porte le même titre, alors je me suis dit que j'allais attendre un peu, et j'ai oublié... Bref! Cet OS comporte une fois de plus Tony et Ziva comme personnages principaux, aucun spoiler. La seule chose à savoir avant de lire c'est qu'avant le début de cet OS, Tony et Ziva sont sortis ensemble quelques temps, mais que cela a mal tourné. Je vous laisse découvrir pourquoi, et ce qu'il se passe quelques mois plus tard. J'attends votre avis!

Bonne lecture et vive les reviews!

* * *

**Moi aussi.**

Minuit. La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité, plus rien ne bougeait. Seul le silence fut perturbé. Tirée de son sommeil elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle entendit ses draps se froisser alors qu'elle se retournait dans son lit, cherchant à retrouver le sommeil. Une légère plainte sortit de sa bouche lorsqu'elle remarqua que le bruit qui l'avait réveillée ne cessait pas. Elle ouvrit les yeux et soupira alors qu'elle se rallongeait sur le dos. Elle fixa son plafond en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux tout en tendant sa main vers sa table de chevet. Elle en tâtonna la surface deux petites secondes avant d'attraper son téléphone et enfin décrocher. Elle approcha l'appareil de son oreille alors qu'elle se retournait sur sa gauche. Son regard s'égara sur la fenêtre qui lui faisait face et dont elle avait oublié de tirer les rideaux la veille au soir. Elle se demanda qu'elle heure il pouvait bien être tout en engageant la conversation, car personne ne semblait décidé à parler au bout du fil.

- Allo? Dit-elle d'une petite voix.

- Zee-vah? Entendit-elle. Elle reconnut immédiatement la voix de son collègue italien, malgré le brouhaha qui était présent en fond sonore. Avait-il conscience qu'il l'appelait au milieu de la nuit? Cela l'aurait étonnée. Il avait l'air bien éméché.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Tony? Demanda Ziva, lasse. Il est 1h13, poursuivit-elle alors qu'elle jetait un œil par dessus son épaule pour apercevoir son réveil.

- Ah bon? Seulement? Je savais pas. Tu fais quoi? Parce que où je suis il y a une super ambiance. Tu aurais du venir Zi.

- Tony... Je ne sais même pas où tu es, répondit Ziva, désormais certaine que son collègue avait abusé de l'alcool cette nuit.

- Tony, si tu n'as rien de plus à me dire, je raccroche, et je retourne dormir, ajouta Ziva.

- Et bien en fait moi aussi j'aimerais bien dormir, je suis crevé. Mais pour ça ce serait bien que je puisse rentrer chez moi. Mais le grand blond, là, devant moi, qui m'a servi mes whiskies, ah oui, le barman, voilà, j'ai retrouvé le mot, et bien il refuse de ma laisser partir. Il dit que j'ai trop bu. Alors que ce n'est même pas vrai. Bon, si, peut-être un peu. Mais pas au point de ne pas pouvoir conduire. J'ai essayé de lui expliquer, je lui ai même dit que j'étais agent fédéral, mais ça n'a pas marché. Alors je t'appelle. Parce qu'il faut bien que j'appelle quelqu'un. Et j'ai pensé que tu ne me dirais pas non. Parce qu'après tout tous le deux...

- Dans quel bar tu es Tony? Le coupa Ziva dans un soupire, refusant de le laisser poursuivre et d'en entendre davantage. Elle en savait déjà bien suffisamment, elle se fichait du reste.

- Au McCarthy, sur la 9e, répondit Tony. Mais t'as le temps tu sais. Je peux reprendre un verre. De toute façon le temps que tu t'habilles et que tu...

- J'arrive, déclara Ziva avant de couper court à la conversation. Elle raccrocha et soupira une nouvelle fois. Elle regrettait son précédent sommeil, elle n'avait aucune envie de quitter le calme de sa chambre et encore moins la chaleur de son lit. Elle n'avait qu'à refermer les yeux pour se rendormir dans l'instant. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il l'appelle? Déjà, pourquoi était-il sorti, tout simplement? Il ne pouvait donc pas s'en empêcher? C'était tant nécessaire pour lui, comme obligatoire, de sortir boire un verre le vendredi soir? Ziva était fatiguée. Cependant, elle repoussa la couette qui la recouvrait et se décida à se lever. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de réfléchir. Pourquoi Dinozzo n'avait-il pas appelé Morgane? Cela lui serait pourtant paru plus naturel. Après tout, ils sortaient ensemble, non? Alors pourquoi ce n'était pas elle qu'il appelait pour aller le chercher bourré dans un bar à 1h13 du matin? Ziva en avait marre d'être le bonne poire, la bonne copine toujours là en cas de besoin. Ce n'était pas son rôle d'aller le chercher ce soir. Ca ne l'était plus. Alors pourquoi insistait-il? S'en rendait-il au moins compte, ou aurait-il tout oublié demain, comme cela lui arrivait parfois? Ziva enfila ses vêtements de la veille à contrecœur et sortit de sa chambre à coucher. Elle traversa rapidement son appartement, ne se saisissant que de ses clés et de son téléphone.

Elle enfila sa veste en jean et ferma la porte derrière elle. Elles fourra ensuite ces deux objets dans ses poches alors qu'elle descendait les escaliers de son immeuble. Elle arriva rapidement au niveau de sa voiture, et une fois à l'intérieur alluma l'autoradio afin d'éviter de se rendormir en chemin. Elle mit le contact et partit en direction du McCarthy pour aller récupérer son collègue saoul. Ziva se gara non loin de l'établissement une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Il semblait y avoir du monde, et le parking payant qui faisait face au bar l'avait forcé à se garer quatre rues plus loin. Elle n'allait pas en plus de ça dépenser de l'argent pour lui ce soir. Ziva quitta sa voiture et partit d'un pas pressé vers le bar. Les rues étaient désertes. Seule une légère brise était présente en cette nuit chaude d'avril. Elle avançait sur le trottoir, ne jetant aucun regard aux devantures des magasins toujours illuminées. Elle n'avait pas envie de s'attarder. Elle arriva enfin à l'endroit que lui avait sommairement indiqué Tony par téléphone, et en poussa la porte. Il y avait foule, elle devait le reconnaître. A tel point que Ziva mit plusieurs secondes avant de repérer son collègue. Accoudé au bar, il était en grande discussion avec la jeune femme assise à sa gauche. Brune, visiblement pas très grande. Ziva reconnaissait qu'elle avait du charme.

L'israélienne dut se frayer une chemin parmi la foule pour atteindre le bar. Les personnes présentent s'amusaient et ne semblaient pas décidées à comprendre qu'elle ait envie de sortir d'ici le pus rapidement possible afin de regagner son lit. Vide, certes, mais il restait tout de même son lit. Ziva contourna quelques fêtards, fronça les sourcils, gênée par la musique un peu trop forte, et enfin atteignit le comptoir. Elle tapota l'épaule de son collègue, d'un geste pressé. Il se retourna aussitôt, et parut un peu surpris de la trouver là.

- Ah! Ziva! Déjà là! Je discutais avec cette fille, je pensais pas que tu arriverais si vite. Tu n'as pas pris le temps de te coiffer, c'est pour ça, dit-il après l'avoir rapidement détaillée. C'est bête, tu aurais pu rester boire un verre avec nous. Hein? Demanda-t-il à la femme assise à sa gauche.

- Oui, ça aurait pu être bien, répondit celle-ci.

- Je n'ai pas envie de rester Tony, déclara Ziva. Tu m'as appelée pour que je vienne te chercher, je suis là, poursuivit-elle. Et je ne pensais pas que me coiffer serait nécessaire pour venir chercher un ivrogne à une heure du matin passée.

Tony la fixa d'un drôle d'air.

- Bien, si tu insistes on y va. Au revoir belle demoiselle, continua-t-il en direction de la brune. Barman! C'est elle qui me ramène, dit-il ensuite à celui qui l'avait forcé à appeler quelqu'un.

- Bien. Bonne soirée Monsieur.

- C'est ça, salut!

Tony se leva de son tabouret et commença à avancer d'un pas hésitant. Ziva le suivit en déplorant sa démarche. Il n'irait pas loin ainsi. Elle songea avec regret qu'elle s'était garée à quatre rues d'ici. Elle n'était pas encore chez elle, pensa-t-elle. Ils sortirent du bar et Tony frissonna en sentant la fraîcheur extérieure.

- Bouhouhou... Je ne pensais pas qu'il faisait si froid, déclara-t-il en s'appuyant contre la façade du McCarthy. Il faisait plus chaud quand je suis arrivé ici.

- Il faisait meilleur dans mon lit, effectivement, répondit Ziva.

- Houlala! Madame a ses humeurs! S'étonna Tony.

- Madame n'aime pas être réveillée à une heure du matin par un coureur de jupons. Madame aimerait un peu plus de respect, rétorqua l'israélienne en avançant de quelque pas dans la rue. Enervée, elle avait fait une dizaine de mètres lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il ne la suivait pas. Toujours adossé à la façade, il contemplait les étoiles, qui étaient bien visibles ce soir. Elle soupira une nouvelle fois, puis fit demi-tour.

- Tu connais la théorie Pythagoricienne de la musique des sphères Ziva? Lui demanda-t-il alors, la surprenant alors qu'elle n'était plus qu'à deux mètres à peine de l'italien.

Il l'étonnerait toujours, songea-t-elle suite à sa remarque. Derrière ses airs légers et rieurs se cachait toujours une face beaucoup plus sérieuse et profonde. Cette double facette l'avait toujours intriguée. Elle était déjà restée des soirées entières à l'écouter parler de choses qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais soupçonné connaître. Ce soir encore, même saoul, il l'étonnait. Ziva chassa ces pensées et avança encore de quelques pas vers lui. Elle le regarda jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte enfin le ciel des yeux pour se concentrer sur elle.

- Toi aussi tu entends le doux frou-frou des étoiles? Lui demanda-t-il alors. Ziva ne se laissa pas déconcertée et lui demanda alors :

- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas appelé Morgane? Le questionna-t-elle alors qu'il s'éloignait quelque peu de mur. Tony la regarda quelques secondes le plus silencieusement du monde, sondant son regard avant de répondre.

- Elle m'a quitté la semaine dernière, finit-il par dire.

Ziva se sentit mal quelques instants. Elle avait pu apercevoir la douleur passer sur le visage de Tony le temps d'une seconde. Elle était surprise d'apprendre cela. ça faisait déjà plus de quatre mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble et elle était loin de supposer qu'ils avaient rompu. Rien ne lui avait laissé présager un tel revirement de situation. Elle cacha son trouble du mieux qu'elle le put, et passa son bras sous celui de Tony pour qu'il s'appuie sur elle. Il se laissa faire et doucement elle commença à le diriger vers sa voiture. Il viendrait récupérer la sienne plus tard.

- Comment ça se fait que vous avez rompu? Demanda Ziva, curieuse. ça avait pourtant l'air de bien marcher entre vous ajouta-t-elle. Tony rit à l'entente de sa question.

- ça t'intéresse de savoir ça, affirma-t-il. Ziva soupira. Il ne pouvait jamais répondre franchement à l'une de ses questions. Il l'énervait.

- Bien. On peut se taire si tu veux, répliqua Ziva de mauvaise humeur.

Ils avançaient lentement sur le trottoir, au rythme de Tony. Ziva faisait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait pour le faire marcher droit. Il commençait à peser sur son épaule, alors qu'ils n'avaient fait que quelques mètres.

- Je l'ai appelé Ziva, déclara alors l'italien, surprenant la jeune femme qui était plongée dans ses réflexions. Elle releva la tête afin de croiser son regard, ne comprenant pas bien de quoi il parlait. Tony vit dans son regard qu'elle n'avait pas suivi le fil de ses pensées, et il se décida à s'expliquer.

- Morgane. On a rompu parce qu'un soir alors qu'on regardait la télé et qu'elle était dans mes bras, je lui ai dis "je t'aime Ziva". Je me suis trompé de prénom.

La jeune femme, surprise, cessa d'avancer. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à cela.

- Elle ne me l'a pas pardonné, ajouta Tony.

- Tu n'es qu'un imbécile, déclara Ziva, surprise. Tu n'aurais pas pu faire pire. Je comprends qu'elle t'ait quitté, poursuivit-elle dans un soupire. Te tromper de prénom... Personne ne te l'aurait pardonné. Surtout après ces trois mots là.

- Le pire c'est que j'étais sobre le soir là. C'est le jour où tu avais mis ton haut rouge, tu sais, celui avec le col en V.

Ziva hocha la tête, légèrement étonnée qu'il ait ainsi porté attention à sa tenue.

- Tu m'avais fait tourner la tête toute la journée, reprit Tony. Résultat, le soir je me suis trompé de prénom. C'est de ta faute en fait.

- Ne me fait pas intervenir dans cette histoire, déclara Ziva. Pour une fois je n'ai rien à y faire.

- Je ne suis pas de cet avis, dit Tony, alors qu'ils reprenaient leur chemin. De toute façon on ne serait pas allé bien loin elle et moi.

- Pourquoi? Demanda Ziva, qui n'était pas déçue que l'alcool aide Tony à parler à cœur ouvert. C'était chose rare.

- C'est une fille sympa, intelligente, continua l'israélienne. Elle avait même le courage de te supporter. Vous auriez quand même pu aller plus loin, dans tous les cas.

- ça ne m'intéressait pas. Je ne me voyais pas construire quelque chose avec elle, alors qu'au fond, et ma connerie l'a bien révélé, je n'étais pas complètement libéré de toi. D'ailleurs je ne le suis toujours pas.

Ziva ne répondit rien, continuant de le forcer à avancer, lentement mais sûrement. Elle l'écoutait alors qu'ils traversaient la ville bras dessus-bras dessous.

- Tu es belle Ziva, déclara alors Tony en passant sa main libre sur sa joue. Ziva repoussa aussitôt cette main abusive. Même décoiffée tu es magnifique, ce n'est même pas humain un truc pareil, continua-t-il alors que Ziva arrêtait de marcher.

- Lâche moi Tony, déclara-t-elle en l'éloignant. A regret il retira son bras de son épaule et s'éloigna de la jeune femme qui se sentait faiblir sous le poids de leur deux corps, face à ses gestes entreprenants qu'elle lui défendait de poursuivre si il ne voulait pas qu'elle réplique et l'abatte sur l'instant.

- Si tu m'aimais tant tu ne serais pas allé coucher avec Elise, déclara Ziva énervée.

Elle savait qu'il était saoul et ne se maîtrisait pas complètement. Mais cependant pourquoi revenait-il sur ce passé maintenant, alors qu'elle commençait seulement à oublier, qu'elle commençait seulement à se faire à l'idée. La douleur la saisit de nouveau de plein fouet. Bien sûr qu'elle regrettait sa présence, notamment le soir à ses côtés lorsqu'elle s'endormait. Bien sûr qu'elle haïssait ce lit vide auquel de nouveau elle devait faire face. Bien sûr qu'elle pensait toujours à lui. Bien sûr qu'il lui avait arraché le cœur quand elle avait découvert qu'il l'avait trompée. Bien sûr que le quitter avait été difficile et douloureux, tout autant que de continuer à le voir chaque jour au NCIS. Bien sûr qu'elle l'avait aimé et qu'elle l'aimait toujours. Alors pourquoi rompait-il leur accord tacite? Pourquoi venait-il remettre ce sujet sur le tapis ce soir alors que depuis sept mois tous deux se forçaient à faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si rien de tout cela n'avait existé? Comme si jamais il n'avait entretenu une relation qui contre leur volonté les avait tous les deux profondément blessé.

Ziva se sentait assaillit par toute cette douleur, toute cette trahison qui lui revenait en plein visage. Elle avait tant espéré s'être trompée, être allée droit dans le mur avec cette histoire. Mais pourtant elle n'avait pu parvenir à se voiler la face. Tout aurait été tellement plus simple si il ne l'avait pas aimé en retour. Cela devait être ça le pire dans toute cette histoire. Savoir que lui aussi souffrait. Savoir que lui aussi l'aimait. Qu'il n'avait pas prit ça à la légère malgré les apparences. Savoir que lui aussi ne parvenait à se pardonner le geste qu'il avait eu. Elle aurait tellement préféré se tromper. Pourtant ils s'étaient véritablement aimés. Mais elle n'avait pu lui pardonner cet écart qu'il avait commis, se sentant totalement trahie par lui. Alors refaire face à son amour ce soir était douloureux. Elle avait espéré avoir tourné la page, mais elle comprenait à présent que non. Une fois de plus elle s'était trompée. Elle n'était pas prête d'oublier Tony, elle devait l'admettre.

- Je suis désolé Ziva, déclara Tony, la sortant du fil de ses pensées douloureuses. Elle releva son visage et leurs regards se croisèrent alors qu'ils se faisaient face. Les larmes aux yeux, elle ne cacha pas sa douleur, et osa affronter son regard. Lui non plus n'avait pas bonne mine, elle ne pouvait le nier. Son visage fermé ne pouvait cacher son trouble. Elle pouvait lire dans son trouble à quel point il était triste et sincère, ce qui n'apaisa pas sa souffrance. Ils restèrent quelques secondes à faire durer ce regard lourd de sens.

- Je sais, dit enfin Ziva. Elle lui sourit timidement.

- Je sais Tony, reprit-elle. Moi aussi je le suis, mais ça ne change rien.

Tony acquiesça silencieusement d'un signe de tête.

- Si je le pouvais, aujourd'hui j'agirais différemment.

- Je l'espère, répondit Ziva après un léger silence.

Ziva reprit sa marche en direction de la voiture, calant son allure sur celle de Tony, qui claudiquait toujours. Ils firent près de deux cent mètres ainsi côte à côte, dans le silence de la nuit, ne cherchant pas à ajouter quelque chose là où les choses là où les mots auraient été inutiles. Jusqu'à ce que Tony ne se rapproche de Ziva de quelques centimètres. Juste suffisamment pour se saisir de sa main et la serrer dans la sienne, profitant du contact de sa peau douce contre ses doigts.

- J'étais sincère ce soir là déclara-t-il alors. Ziva releva les yeux et le regarda, acceptant l'idée qu'ils se tiennent la main. Car cela l'apaisait, elle devait le reconnaître. Elle aimait sa présence, et cela lui rappelait de nombreux souvenirs de bons moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble.

- Quand ça? Demanda-t-elle.

- Quand je me suis trompé de prénom. Quand j'aurais mieux fait de dire Morgane à la suite de ces trois petits mots.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, dit Ziva, sentant qu'il n'allait pas oser aller au bout de ses pensées et le lui dire. Il lui sourit tristement.

- Moi aussi, déclara-t-il simplement, alors que toujours main dans la main, à la fois si proches mais pourtant trop éloignés, Ziva lui permettait d'avancer droit et de garder un certain équilibre, comme chaque jour depuis qu'ils s'étaient quittés et qu'ils dansaient sur une lame de rasoir. Depuis que chacun gardait pour soi des sentiments que pendant quelques mois ils avaient osés et tentés de partager. Peut-être n'étaient-ils tout simplement pas prêts. Peut-être un jour le seraient-ils, et peut être alors leur histoire deviendrait possible. Seul le temps le leur dirait. Pendant ce temps ils tenteraient de conserver au mieux ce lien si fort et si particulier qui les unit.


End file.
